Twilight Breaking Dawn Faiths new hope
by Beckie6661
Summary: Follow Faith throught the story of breaking dawn has her brother and bella get married and bella get pregnant has the baby begins to kill Bella will she side with Bella or edward and will she be able to protect her family when the volturi find out (follow on from Twilight eclispe faiths battle)
1. Chapter 1

Right now Faith was sitting on the back porch of the Cullen home has the other where moving stuff into place, she was watching Bella struggling to walk in her high heels for her wedding. Alice had told Bella that she wasn't allowed flats or trainers with her wedding dress.

"You have to break them in" Alice smiled

"I have been breaking them in for three days cant I go barefoot" Bella complained

"No absolutely not" Alice frowned

"I was just thinking it all a little much the dress the shoes all of these" Bella looked around

"Bells don't argue with Alice you wont win" Faith laughed

Suddenly Emmett and Tom come over with Tree trunks in there arms

"Where you want them Boss" Emmett smirked

"Either sides of the aisle" Alice stated

"What aisle" Rose asked has she came over with a smaller trunk

"Does no one have vision" Alice frowned again making Faith giggle

Bella takes off her shoes and puts her converse back on. She looks up into a window in the house and looks at Edward who is watching his family get everything set up for the wedding. Faith looks to see what Bella is staring at and smiles when she sees her brother looking down.

"You go home get a lot of beauty sleep you have a big day tomorrow" Alice shouts to Bella

"Ok I will" Bella smiles and hugs Alice

"Bells I walk you out" Faith says and gets a nod from the young human, they both walked out to the front door and Faith grabs Bella's hands and smiles warmly

"You ok?"

"Nervous…what if I fall…what if I panic…what if something happens" Bella looks worried

"I was nervous when I married Emmett and we been together for 30 years…Charlie wont let you fall…I be at the front has your maid of honour so you wont panic and nothing will happen" Faith hugged her and Bella hugged back

"Sleep well little sister" Faith smiled and tears formed in Bella's eyes and she nodded

"Night big sis" Bella laughed and walked to her car

Later that night Faith was sitting on her bed reading midsummer midnights dream, when Emmett walked in and dropped down beside her, she moved her eyes and saw him staring at her.

"May I help you Mr Cullen" She smiled

" Well we going out to hunt and get a couple of beers" Emmett stated

"Is that you asking or telling me" Faith giggled and rolled onto her back to see him smiling

"Bit of both…its Edwards bachelor party" he was now laying next to her his arm lazily wrapped over her waist

""Fine go on leave me here all by my self" she pouted and he leans and kisses her neck

"I will make it up to you" he nuzzles her neck with his nose

"Well you defiantly have to go now" Faith giggled and kissed her husband lovingly before there was a cough from the door, Faith looked to see Jasper and Tom.

"Faithy we need to borrow Emmett" Tom smiles leaning on the wall

"Oh pleas take him away…Tom I use to think you loved me and your taking my Husband" Faith shook her head

"I do Faithy I just need him for a few hours…well I don't Edward does" Tom looked down then faith giggled jumped up and hugged him

"I was joking"

"Oh yeah I knew that" tom stated and that made the two other males laugh

"Jasper…please make sure she doesn't get too drunk," Faith asked

"I will do my best Ma'am…I will try my best" Jasper bowed his head slightly then Faith hugged him, then turned to her husband and looked at him

"Be careful please"

"I will babe" He smiled

"Go all of you let me read in peace" Faith shooed them out and they all ran out like a blur.

Instead of reading Faith decided to go see Rose, she knew Alice was busy getting everything Alice Cullen perfect for tomorrow, Faith walked to Rose's and Tom's Room to see Rose looking out the window. Faith could hear the boys still laughing outside.

"Noisy bunch aren't they" Faith giggled making Rose turn with a smile

"Yes Tom and Emmett are like twins they way they act" Rose stated

"Yes I do agree I don't know who I feel more sorry for Eddie or Jasper"

"Why" Rose asked and sat on her bed

"Well Eddie has a problem not doing stuff with Emmett and tom will also be there so that is trouble and then Poor jasper will have to bring back 3 drunk vampires" that comment made Rose laugh, then tapped the bed so Faith sat down

"So Rosy how are you" Faith asked

"Why is it Faith that no matter what happens you the one making sure we are all ok"

"I don't I took the big sister role I suppose" they smiled at each other

"I am fine…a little jealous that Bella is getting married before me but I will be ok"

"Well we both know why she doing it even though she loves him…she wants to be like him" Faith stated

"Yes I know…Tom said he will ask when he knows everything is settled"

" Tom loves you very much" Rose nodded at Faith's words

"I knew that the day Edward shouted at you and Tom was gonna kill him" they both laughed

"True but there something I want to know…your dog" Rose smiled

"He is not mine…he is a friend…and I care for him" Faith stated

"But Emmett told Tom he kissed you" Rose asked and Faith rolled her eyes

"Yes I…we kissed…it was heat of the moment and yes apart of me does care for him dearly…but" Faith stopped

"But you love Emmett way to much to hurt him he is your world" Rose finished and faith nodded

"Emmett was worried till Tom stated something important" Faith waited for Rose to continue

"Tom said you never leave Emmett cause if you had Sex with Paul you break him"

"Oh my god rose" they both burst out laughing now laying on the bed laughing

"Don't worry we all know you wont leave" Rose stated

"I am glad" Faith smiled and stood from the bed

"See you in the morning Faith"

"You too Rosie" 

AN: please review let me know what you think


	2. Chapter 2

At this moment in Time Faith was watching has Alice was doing Bella's Hair and Makeup, poor Bella looked like she was close to throwing up and/or passing out, while Alice was to busy fussing around her to notice.

"Looking good so far Bella" Faith smiled standing to the side

"Good…good when I am done Edward will not know who she is" Alice stated then she looked at the tired looking teen

" What did I say about beauty sleep" Alice frowned

"Sorry bad dream" Bella looked in the mirror

"Wanna talk about it honey" Faith asked and noticed Rose had walked in

"Do you want me to help I could do her hair" Rose smiled this shocked the other 3

"Really?" Bella was the first to speak

"Please, I am not offended by your choice of groom" Rose smirked

"No just my lack of respect for mortality" said Bella

"Indeed" Rose smiled

"Weddings they bring people together" Alice says excitedly

"Well I will check on the others" Faith smiled leaving the two vampires to do Bella up like a doll, has she walked out she saw Charlie looking at wall with the graduation caps on it she slowly walks down to meet him

"Hi Charlie"

"Morning Faith how you been" not moving to face her just staring at the wall

"I have been a good thanks"

"Hey so you found our daughter" a women Faith hadn't met before was now the other side of Charlie

"I got side tracked…Faith are theses grad Caps" Charlie asked

"Yes" Faith answered

"Oh how creative" the women smiled

"Oh Faith this is Bella's mother…Renee this is Faith who helped me with Bella when Edward left" Charlie said in a deadpan tone

"Oh Faith darling thank you thank you for looking after my baby girl when she needed help" Renee grabbed Faith and hugged her

"It was fine I care for Bella" Faith smiled

"I better find Bella" Rene said and left with Charlie not far behind

Faith went and got changed into there maid of honour dress which was a 30s style light purple dress and some silver heels, she put her hair into a bun and made her makeup natural. Now she was ready she walked downstairs to help greet the guests. She saw Carlisle talking to the Denali clan, she saw some of Bella human friend standing staring at them, she giggled and made her way to say hello to the Denali's. They where all beautiful like the Cullens, Tanya, Kate and Irina are sister all Blonde and model like and then there was Elazear and Carmen they where mates both with brown hair and slightly darker skin.

"Hello everyone" Faith smiled

"Oh Faith dear…how are you" Carmen smiled grabbing Faith's hands

"I am good Carmen and you"

"I am good thank you"

"Hello Faith" Elazear nodded then she was hugged by Kate and Tanya, Irina wasn't her normal happy self she was giving off a cold glare

"Irina how are you" Irina just shook her head and walked off

"Did I do something wrong" she looked Kate

"No she lost her mate and you invited the ones who killed him" Kate looked over Faiths shoulder so she turned to see Billy, Sue and Seth.

"Laurent" they nodded

"He was going to kill Bella…he broke my neck" Faith stated

"We don't know what really happened…till we asked Carlisle" Faith nodded

"Well I better see the other guest…I am glad you're here my friends" Faith smiled then walked over toward Billy and the others

"Billy…Sue…Seth" Faith stopped beside them smiling

"Hello Faith don't you look lovely" Sue Beamed

"Thank so do you…and look at you Seth very dashing" She smiled and poor Seth blushed

"Billy no Jacob" Faith looked worried

"He left Faith…when he got the invite…he lost it and ran out the house…the pack have been keeping tabs on him he in the wood the whole time in his wolf form" Billy sadly smiled

"Oh gosh I am sorry Billy I really am…I tried to tell her…I!"

"Faith dear don't worry you cant make people do stuff they don't want to do the pack know how much you care for them you are always so kind to us all" Sue smiled

"I do try"

"Hey I know something that will cheer you up" Seth spoke cheerfully

"What little man" Faith asked

"Paul is gonna be jealous I saw you in these dress and he didn't" He laughed making the other join in, Faith noticed no matter what he young pup would always make other smile no matter what

"Darn wolfy connection" Faith giggled

"Yep" he laughed

"Well I better check on the bride if you all want to go sit down I see you afterward" they all nodded giving her a hug and she kissed Seth's cheek making him blush again she laughed and went to check on Bella

She walked into the house to see Bella and Charlie talking

"You guys ready" Faith asked

"Yes I think so Bells" Charlie said

"Erm yes dad…don't let me fall…Faith don't let me faint"

"We got you bells right faith," Charlie stated making Faith nod

They slowly walked outside and towards the aisle at the end of them Faith was a happy looking Edward so was smiling proudly toward them and Emmett stand beside him who sent a wink to his Wife. Faith walked down the aisle in front of Bella hugging Edward when she got to him the standing opposite Emmett, then Bella stood in front of Edward they7 looked lovingly at each other then the minister began

Minister: Ladies and gentlemen, we are gathered here on this glorious day to witness the union of Edward Cullen and Bella Swan. Please repeat after me.

Edward: I, Edward Cullen.

Minister: Take you, Bella Swan.

Edward: Take you, Bella Swan.

Minister: To have and to hold.

Edward: To have and to hold.

Bella: For better or for worse.

Edward: For richer, for poorer.

Bella: in sickness and in health.

Edward: To love.

Bella: To cherish. As long as we both shall live.

Edward: I do.

Bella: I do.

Edward: I love you

Bella: I love you too  
Faith would be crying if she could, she watched has the couple kissed and everyone jumped up and clapped and cheered.

Now the reception was in swing, Faith was walking around With Emmett his arm around her waist talking to different people, she saw Alice talking to the group of Human teens about the decor, Carlisle was talking to the Denali's with Esme and Bella was other with Seth and Billy. She saw Sue and Charlie talking to each other so she wanted to have her 2nd dad meet Emmett.

"Charlie" she smiled has the man turned and smiled

"Hi faithy…this is amazing your family went all out"

"No Charlie…Alice went all out…we just follow" they laugh

"Sue…Charlie…this is Emmett my fiancé"

"Hello Emmett nice to met the man she was always talking about" he put his hand forward

"Same Sir she always telling me your like her 2nd father" he grabbed Charlie's hand and shook it and Charlie had tears in his eyes

"Well she is like a daughter…I great help with Bells when I needed"

"And your Susan Clearwater right"

"I am" Sue smiled

"She wants to steal your son…she always saying he make a great son" this made sue smile and Faith roll her eyes

"She welcome to him he is a messy boy"

"Who is" Seth was no walking over

"You Son"

"I can't help it mom" then Seth saw Emmett

"Whoa your huge" Seth's mouth hung open

"Thanks kid" Emmett smirked

"Seth…Emmett…babe this is Seth" they both shook hand exchanging hellos

"We better get to our seat we have to have a toast"

Faith and Emmett joined the rest of the Cullens and everyone sat down. Then Faith said up and walks to the stage

"Hello everyone…I am not really good at speeches but has the one of Bella's maid of honour me and Alice couldn't agree so Bella said both of us" everyone laughed

"Bella your like the little sister I always wanted even though we are the same age it just the role you seem to fit…I am so happy that you and Edward found each other because you fit so perfectly…I am happy to have you join my Family Bella and I have a poem for all my family…He lead us through the tough time…he leads us through the rain…he made us better people…the one that we became…he is kind and caring and compassionate too and you my father no matter what we do" Carlisle smiled knowing that was him

"You made us behave and show us care and love…your heart is so big it would bust…with all your motherly love" Esme smiled happily

"when people ask about brothers I say I have 3…I couldn't pick a favourite…but they would not agree…one is blonde he know just how I feel…another has hair of bronze who knows my every thought…then my baby brother how cheeky he can be but then again I love him and I know that he loves me" Edward, jasper and Tom laughed

"Happily I have 3 sister now one just joined today…I am just happy she didn't break her neck or get hurt in anyway…then my sister who the same age has me…a pixie she couldn't be always so happy and look to the future everyday…finally my big sister I am so proud to say she so strong and pretty that I wish I could be the same" Alice and Rosalie where smiling and Bella was laughing

" I think that might be it…oh no wait there is one more…how did I forget him for that I am unsure…he hold my heart in his hands and keeps it safe from harm…he protects me from no matter what and makes me smile in everyway…the last person I am speaking of he is smiling right now is the love of my life…that man right there" Faith pointed at Emmett and everyone clapped Faith she nodded and went to sit with her family. Next was Emmett

"Excuse me. Is this on? Hello? Umm, I'd like to propose a toast. To my new sister. Bella, I hope you've gotten enough sleep these last 18 years. 'Cause you won't be getting any more for a while." Emmett laughed, everyone was either shocked or laughing, and Faith covered her mouth with her hand and shook her head at her husband. Next up was Jessica

"Well, Bella was just like everybody else, totally mesmerized by Edward. Or "The Hair," as I call him. And then, suddenly, Edward is all about Bella. Even though she's not the captain of the volleyball team. (She laughs.) I'm just kidding. I'm just kidding. Or the president of the student council." Once again there was silence maybe Faith should have just spoke and then ended it, she hoped Charlie would be better

"Edward will be a good husband. I know this because I'm a cop. I know things. Like how to hunt somebody to the ends of the Earth…and how to use guns" nope Faith thought that wasn't any better and next was Alice this was gonna be worse, she looked to see Edward looking at her laughing

"Now that you're my sister, you'll have to get over your aversion to fashion…Heels and skirts and handbags…also tons of shopping and makeup" Faith smiled not has bad has she thought it would be, Esme smiled and walked to the stage next

"I would like to thank Renee and Charlie for bringing such a wonderful person into the world and into our lives. We will cherish and protect her forever. Welcome to the Family Bella" Everyone clapped and Faith was happy thank god for Esme she thought. Slowly Edward made his way to the stage he winked at Faith then started

"It's an extraordinary thing to meet someone who you can bare your soul to. And who will accept you for what you are. I've been waiting, what seems like a very long time, to get beyond what I am. And with Bella, I feel like I can finally begin. So I'd like to propose a toast to my beautiful bride. No measure of time with you will be long enough. But let's start with forever." Bella was tearful and Faith smiled happily.

The Speeches where done now which was a mercy Faith thought. 


	3. Chapter 3

AN: a big thank you to jessa76 for reviewing…and also I want to add two vampires to the story has witnesses for Renesme so if you want to be one of them let me know I like a name how that know Faith or the Cullen and a special power if they have one and what they look like.

Faith watched Edward take Bella away from the crowd; she was standing by Seth talking to him about the food and décor when suddenly

"Whoa" he seemed excited

"What…Seth…what"

"Jake's here" Seth smiled, Faith seemed shocked by that notice Edward walking over to them

"Is Jake here" She asked him

"Yes I told him that Bella would really like him to come and well he came" Edward smiled

"Is it really wise" Faith asked

"He wouldn't hurt her Faith" Seth stated

"I know he wouldn't on purpose" Faith looked at Seth and then Edward there Face changed from relaxed to worried and angry and then Edward was gone

"Seth"

"He is mad at Bella" Faith didn't wait she ran over and was followed by Seth, when she got there Jake had his hand clamped on Bella's arms, Edward had his hand on Jakes shoulder trying to calm him and Bella looked scared.

"Jake calm down" Edward says

"Are you out of your mind…it will kill her" Jake shouts, Faith was confused, then suddenly the rest of the pack came out from the tree line, Sam went over and pulled at Jakes arm, Faith went to walk over but Paul got to her and stopped her while the other Wolves grabbed Jake

"Walk away, Jake. Enough, Jacob!" Sam ordered

"Stay out of this, Sam." Jake growled

" You're not gonna start something that we'll have to finish."

"She'll die." Jake looked at Sam then faith

"Are you gonna let this happen…you are the one who suppose to care" Jake shouted at her

"I don't know what your on about Jacob" she went to walk to Jake but Paul grabbed her arm

"No Faithy he is to angry" Paul stated

"Maybe you should ask your brother he is the one who agreed…please Sam she die"

"She's not our concern anymore. Let's go, Seth!" Sam ordered and the wolves started to leave Jake storming away

"I will text you later Faithy" Paul smiled and followed the others

"Well what was that about " Faith asked

"About what I told you about…the thing you told me to go along with" Edward looked down

"I didn't mean while she is human" faith shook her head

"I'm really, really, really stupid." Bella looked down

"No, it's all right. Come on, people are probably missing us. Let's go back."  
============================================================

In the house Faith was in her room now in a jumper and leggings looking out the window.

"I would like you to see us off" Edward asks

"Yes I know you would" Faith continued to stare out the window

"Your mad…I understand…but it was the agreement me and Bella came to Faith…she wants this has a human experience" Edward walked and stood by his sister

"She could have had any other experience like getting a tattoo or something," she growled

"I want to make her happy"

"I understand that Edward I do but this will kill her if you don't be careful" faith turned to look at him

"I will be careful" she nodded and hugged him

"Go I see you after you honeymoon" he nodded and walk outside; Faith looked down and saw Bella hugging her parents. Then Bella looked up and waved at Faith, Faith smiled and waved back. She continued to watch until they drove away then she sat down and placed her hand on her head and sighed

"Big sigh babe" Emmett came in and sat by her on the bed

"I will like everything I have done for Bella is about to been thrown away" she looked at her husband who grabbed her hands

"Why" he asked

"She wants to sleep with him"

"Wow go Eddie"

"No babe while she human"

"Damn…he could…damn" Emmett looked in shock

"Yes I know" suddenly Faith lost it and stood up throwing her coffee table across the room, shocking poor Emmett

"STUPID STUPID HUMAN WHY WHY CANT SHE JUST BE NORMAL AND WAIT BUT NO SHE HAS TO PLAY WITH DANGER LIKE SHE ALWAYS DOES I ALMOST DIED FOR HER" Faith growled, now the rest of the Cullens where in the room

"Faith dear what is wrong" Esme asked

"SHE IS STUPID THAT IS WHAT WRONG…HE COULD KILL HER…AND SHE AGHHHH" Faith was now pacing the floor

"Emmett what is she going on about" Tom asked

"Bella she asked Edward to sleep with her while is she human"

"What" Carlisle asked?

"I told you all she had no respect for her own life" Rose stated

"YES ROSE I KNOW YOU DID BUT I DIDN'T THINK THE GIRL WAS SO STUPID SO SELFISH" faith continued pacing

"Alice did know about this Darlin" Jasper asked

"Well I saw something I…I didn't fully understand the image so I brought the outfit Bella was wearing in it" Alice looked down

"Please don't be mad at me Faith"

"I AM NOT MAD AT YOU ALICE I AM MAD AT EDWARD MORE AT BELLA SHE KNOW HIS ADDICTION TO HER BLOOD AND DOES SHE NOT REALISE HOW CLOSE TO ANIMALS WE ARE AT A TIME LIKE THAT…IF HE KILLS HER IT WILL KILL HIM" Faith stopped and feel to her knees and began to dry sob in her hands, Emmett quickly ran to his mate and held her close

"Its ok baby I am here" he cooed

"no its not I could have let her die I could have been with you instead I stayed kept her alive now she throwing it all in my face" Faith sobbed she felt a hand rubbing her back has Emmett held her, she knew is was Rose.

"You did all you could sis" rose cooed and faith nodded her head against Emmetts chest


	4. Chapter 4

Faith was sitting on a fallen tree in the forest not far from the Cullen house, her, Tom and Rose and Emmett all went hunting, Rose and the two men had gone further in while Faith opted to grab a deer and sit and wait has she looked around she saw the trial of colour left by the 3. Rose was a pale rose petal pink, tom was a bight red and Emmett was a baby blue. So if she wanted to follow them it would be hard but she decided to enjoy the rare sunny day, she had her eyes closed and in the forest she could hear bird singing their wings fluting around, she could deer other woodland animals moving around there ate beats steady and in the very distant she could hear the 3 vampire running around. A loud ringing coming from her pocket suddenly broke her silence. With out looking she answered.

"Hello"

"Faithy"

"Paul hi how are you"

"I am ok more than what I can say for Jake" Paul sounded distant and there was a hidden anger in his voice

"I know it must be hard" Faith heard from voices in the background

"Faith when are you changing her"

"What" this hit her hard, then suddenly her family was by her. Rose looked at her has in a way to ask who it was, while Emmett and Tom looked at her worried.

"When are you changing her…we need to know?"

"Me you think I am changing her" Faith looked down

" Then who" Faith began shake her hand clenched in a fist and a scowl on her pretty face.

"So why do you it will be me"

"Well you closest to her and well you have strong control" She could take anymore she hung and ran toward the Rez

"Babe wait" Emmett right behind her, she stopped right by the boarder line

"Emmett I need to go sort this out"

"Baby I know but be careful please I cant protect you there and if I came over it would start a war"

"I have a feeling one is coming" she kissed his cheek and ran the rest of the way.

Faith made it to in front of Emily house to but stopped when she saw the pack on the porch.

"HOW FUCKING DARE YOU ALL" she growled, Paul looked down but the other were ready if needed

"Faith please we just want to know" Sam tried to reason

"YOU HAVE THE GALL TO HAVE HIM PHONE ME TO ASK IF I AM GONNA CHANGE HER…ME…THE ONE WHO NEARLY DIED FOR HER…. THE ONE WHO STAYED WITH HER WHILE MY HUSBAND AND FAMILY WAS MILES AWAY…YOU THINK I WANT THIS FOR HER…DO YOU THINK I CHOSE THIS…" Faith was glaring at the pack

"Faith you must understand why we are asking"

"NO…I DON'T" Paul slowly walked off the porch toward her

"The treaty Faith…we wont attack the Cullens as long as they: refrain from killing or biting any human in the area; don't hunt animals in the area. Stay off the reservation. You remember…if any of you change her it treaty is off" Sam stated

"IF THE CHANGE HER OUTSIDE OF FORKS YOU CANT OR IF SHE CHOOSESIT"

"yes so you will do it" Quil asks

"AND WHY IN GODS NAME WOULD IT BE ME" She growled and Paul approached her

"Faith please" Faith was to angry to register that it was Paul by her has he touched her shoulder, she growled and swiped her hand knock him through the air it wasn't until she saw the shock on the packs face that she realised what she had done, she turned and saw him on the ground a few feet away.

"Oh my god" she vamp sped over to him and knelt down to him shaking him lightly

"Paul…oh Paul I am so sorry please be ok"

"Ouch Faithy you got a strong right hook" He wickedly smiled and sat up

"I am sorry…I was mad I shouldn't have hit out at you…I wouldn't change her I would…rather die" he nodded and he hugged her

"Let go inside" Sam said and they walked into Emily's house

They all sat down, the pack could see how guilty she felt it was written on her face

"We are sorry Faith we should have asked what was going on inside of guessing" Sam stated

"No I understand I just I thought you all understood that it wouldn't be me" she looked at Sam who nodded

"But who is gonna change her" Jake asked

"I don't know Jake I argued with Edward other it…he isn't happy about it either but he would do anything to make her family…which clearly means killing the rest of us"

"But what about Charlie what will they tell him" Faith shook her head again

"Jake lay off cant you see she is has upset about this has you" Embry said suddenly Emily walked in with other young girl who Faith thought was has pretty has both Leah and Emily, Emily smiled widely seeing Faith and walked to give her a big hug which Faith stood up and hugged back.

"Long time no see you said you come and visit me more"

"I am so sorry Emily…I have been trying to talk sense into Bella and then the wedding"

"Yes Seth said you looked stunning" Making the pack laugh and Paul grumble

"He looked dashing himself"

"Hey watch it Paul little man's getting more look ins then you" Quil joked

"Anyway Faith meet Kim…Kim this is Faith who I told you about" Kim was staring at Faith confusion and intrigue written on her face.

"Hello Kim nice to meet you" Faith held out her hand to Kim

"Oh hi sorry its just you're a vampire right and you don't look all old and scary I mean really you look like a model and well it really cool"

"Breathe babe" Jared laughed now standing by his imprint

"Well it different then books" Faith said and they shook hands

"Lets play Football outside" Jared said and the pack walked outside. Emily and Kim sat on the steps Faith leaning on the porch, the boys played football and Leah stood alone at side. Then out of the blue Jake said

"Maybe they'll say she was in a car crash. Or tripped and fell off a cliff." He has the ball by his feet

"Keep it in play! Keep it in play! Come on! Come on! Come on!" Paul shouts

"At least I'll get one thing out of it." Jake growled,  
"No, you won't. Cullens are not a danger to the town or the tribe."

"Well, he's either gonna kill her or change her. And the treaty says..."

"I say, Jacob. I say…and Faith is apart of the Cullens we don't hurt imprints" Sam walked inside and Emily followed

"You know, if you wanted things different, you should've become alpha." Embry states quietly but Faith hears. Jared walks inside to see if Sam is ok and Kim follows and quill walks into, then Paul stands by Faith while the others stand on the yard

"Turning it down seemed like a good idea at the time." Jake shook his head

"Jake, you really think you could kill Bella if she comes back a vampire?" Seth asks quietly

"No, he'd make one of us do it, then hold a grudge against us." Leah said

"Shut up, Leah." Jake growled and Faith watched just incase a fight started she would move Seth out the way

"Would you just get over it? It's not like you've imprinted on her." Leah scowled at him

"You're staring" Paul laughed

"No I am listening shush," they laughed at each other

"At least they seem happy." Seth smiled toward Faith

"Yeah, some people are just lucky, I guess." Embry looked down

"Lucky? None of them belong to themselves anymore. And the sickest part is their genes tell them they're happy about it." This comment from Jake made Faith growl and Paul looked at her she shook her head

"Least if you imprinted on someone, you'd finally forget about Bella. I mean, being any kind of happy is better than being miserable about someone you can't have." Leah walked into the house followed by Embry, Jake walked the other way towards the woods and Seth bounced up the steps to Faith

"Hey Faith…do people change when they become Vampires"

"For a while yes…unless they are strong me and Carlisle didn't really change we didn't let blood lust rule us but it can and you can change because of it"

"Do you think Bella will"

"Are you asking cause you wanna know or because of Jake" Faith asked

"Both" she smiled and hugged the young boy

"You are an amazing kid Seth Clearwater" this made the boy laugh then walk inside

"You have a soft spot for that kid Faith" Paul laughed

"So what if I do he a cute kid"

"Should I be worried…he gonna steal my best friend"

"Maybe…I better go Paul see you soon"

"see ya soon Faith" she kissed his cheek and left for home

AN; oh I love Seth the kid sooo cute

Review and to Jess I love your character she shall be in it…we need one more please people let me know


	5. Chapter 5

When Faith finally got home, the Cullens where all in the lounge. Emmett saw her and ran to her grabbing her in a hug and span her around.

"Miss me that much I was an hour tops" Faith giggled

" I was just worried they would kill you babe" Emmett put her down and kissed her head

"I don't think they can imprint remember"

"Well at least the wolfy calm works for something" Emmett laughed then pulled Faith to the couch

"Family meeting?" Faith said looking at Carlisle

"Well more like a family time" he smiled

Has the Cullens talked Faith saw Jasper look at Alice in shock then she saw Alice having a vision

"Jasper?" Faith called to him

"I don't know have her fear just spiked" he looked at his sister fear clear in his eyes. Once she come to Alice grabbed her phone and began to call someone.

"Bella… Are you all right?" Alice sounded panicked

" I'm not 100% sure." Bella voice came from the phone sounding just has panicked

" Why? What's wrong? I just..." Alice stopped herself

"You just what… Alice, what did you see?" Bella became more panicked

"Here's Carlisle." Alice gave Carlisle the phone and left the room with Jasper on her tail

" Bella, what's going on?" Carlisle forever the doctor was calm

" I don't know. I'm a little worried. Can vampires go into shock?" Bella asked

" Has Edward been harmed?" Faith looked at Carlisle in a questioning manner she was now worried

" No. I know that it's impossible, but I think that I'm pregnant... Whoa! Carlisle, I swear, something just moved inside me." At that statement Faith looked at rose who was staring wide-eyed at Carlisle

" Is this even possible?" A concerned Edward now replaced Bella

" I don't know." Carlisle stated

"What's he saying?" Bella shouted from the other side of the phone

" The sooner Bella's here, the sooner we can find out what it is. I need you to get to the mainland at once." Carlisle now using his Father voice

"Yeah, yeah, I will." With that the phone went dead

"Carlisle" Esme placed a hand on her husband shoulder

"She pregnant she having a baby" Rose asked excited

"Rose we don't know yet we don't even know if it is a baby" Carlisle stated

"Well of course it is" Rose smiled

"Rosie calm down he is right it could be something bad" Faith said standing up and walking over to her sister

"Faithy of course it is a baby silly" she smiled and vamp sped out followed by a worried Tom

"Carlisle the wolves are already not happy about this poor Sam is having a hard time keep Jake in line" Faith pointed out

"Yes we will have to keep this quiet for now see what happens"

Faith made her way to her room to be met there by her loving husband

"You looked stressed baby" Emmett said walking up to her

"This is not good babe" she weakly smiled

"No but you cant worry about it"

"This could tear our family apart Emmett"

"Has much has I care for the rest of them…I only care what happens to you…no more Faith your wasting away using all energy on caring for Bella" he backed her to the wall

"I am sorry" Faith said resting her head on his, he leant down and captured her lips she kissed him back with all her passion and love and the kiss became heated pulling off Emmett's top and throwing it to the side the continued to kiss each other, he lifted her and she wrapped her legs around his god like body. Suddenly to Emmett's annoyance Faith's phone began to ring has he still held her she looked at the phone

"Bella" she told him and he shook his head.

Faith threw the phone across the room and kissed her husband, he was right the last few years all her time was around Bella one day wouldn't hurt spending it with him.

Has the couple lay naked in each other arms, Emmett playing with her hair and she placed loving kisses on his chest.

"I missed this" Emmett stated

"You know me too," she giggled suddenly the sound of a speeding car filled the silence

"There back…the madness begins" Emmett laughs

" Yes I agree em"

After a few minutes the couple walked into lounge and Edward met them by the door.

"Faith" he looked so lost and broken she pulled him into and hug has Emmett carried on into the room

"She doesn't look good Faith…she looks so ill" she nodded

"We will get through this" they walked into the room and Faith gasped

"Hello Faithy" Bella smiled but she looked horrible, Faith walked up to her but was stopped half way by Rose

"Be careful of the baby," Rose said growling slightly with her hand on shoulder

"Rose…till you found out about what ever it is inside her you hated her…so I will tell you this once…I wont hurt her or the thing until Bella is in danger…and if you ever threaten me again in anyway I will rip your hand off" Faith growled and walked to Bella sitting beside her

"How are you" Faith asked having glares from Rose

"I am ok just sleepy" Bella smiled weakly

"If I see it killing you it's gone"

"Faithy it's a baby it wont hurt me" Bella smiled and rested her head on her best friend/sister shoulder

"I believe you for now" Faith said and pulled Bella into a cuddle

The next week was the same Faith was sitting next to Bella again with Rose fussing over the young human. Emmett was sitting on the other couch watching his wife caring for Bella, Alice was sitting furthers away she said the baby or whatever it was gave her head aches the rest of the Cullen around the room, suddenly there was a knock on the door and Rose lift. Faith knew the smell it was Jake. Bella's eyes were closed so Faith guessed she was sleeping, Faith listen to rose and Jake

"Is it true?" Jakes asked

" Hello, Jacob, how are you?" Rose growled

" Listen, just give it to me straight." Jake was getting mad his voice loud, must have woke Bella her eyes shot open and she shouted

" Jake, is that you?"

" She's here?" he said and walked in to the house Faith could hear his footsteps

" They came home two weeks ago." Rose said has the both walked into the room

" Jake. I'm glad you came." Bella smiled Jacob walks closer to Bella but Rosalie who is standing in front of her stops him and Faith shakes her head

" Close enough." Rose growled

"Rosalie" Faith frowned

" What's your problem?" Jake shakes his head

" Rose, it's okay." Bella smiles, He sits beside Bella who's sitting on the couch covered by a quilt Faith on her other side who smiles at Jake

" You look terrible."

"Yeah, it's nice to see you, too."

" So, are you gonna tell me what's wrong with you?" He said looking from Bella to Faith

" Rose…Faith you wanna help me up?" the two older women help up the human and Jake's eyes widen

"You did this!" Jakes growled at Edward

"I didn't know it was even possible." Edward looked down

" What is it?" Jake asked

"I'm not sure. Ultrasounds and needles won't penetrate the embryonic sac." Carlisle stated

"I can't see it, either. And I can't see Bella's future anymore." Alice said from her place on the windowsill

"We've been researching legends, but there isn't much to go on. What we do know is that it's strong. And fast growing" Faith told Jake

"Why haven't you done anything? Take it out of her!" Jake asked

" This is none of your business, dog." Rose snarled

"Rose! All this fighting isn't good for Bella." Esme said using her mother voice

" The fetus isn't good for Bella." Alice shouted

" Say the word, Alice. "Baby." It's just a little baby." Rose growled

"Possibly." Jasper answered

"Carlisle, you've gotta do something. Jake begged

" No. It's not his decision. It's not any of yours." Bella shouted

" Jacob, I need to talk to you" Edward states and nods at Faith, she gets up and walks outside with the two men

Outside the house

"I always knew you'd destroy her." Jake spat at Edward

" She thinks Carlisle can turn her at the last minute, like he did for me and Esme and Faith" Edward states and Faith nods

" Can he?" Jake looks at the two vampires

" Probability is slight…And if her heart fails...Look, Jacob, I need you to do something for me…For her. You have a connection with her that I'll never understand. Maybe you could talk to her make her change her mind… You can keep her alive…"

"Me and Edward even Alice and Jasper have said this cant be good but she wont listen" Faith says

" And if I can't?" Jake asks

"If she dies, you get what you always wanted…. To kill me." Edward states

"Edward no" Faith gasps

"If she dies I don't have anything to live for and I have failed her"

"Jake I will come in with you rose is being like a mother wolf at the moment" Faith says has the pair walk back in

"Great term to use" Jake laughed has the pair enter Rose hisses

"Give it a rest rose you're a vampire not a snake" Faith spat getting a laugh from her husband, Tom and Jake

"Rose, I'm fine, really. So, Edward sent you in here to talk to me?" Bella asked

"Sort of. Though I can't figure out why he thinks you'd listen to me…. I mean you never have before…since when are you and Blondie BFFs?" Jake says making Faith giggle has she sit back by Bella

" Rose understands what I want." Bella says making Faith scoff

"What are you thinking, Bella…Seriously Faith spent the last 2 years protecting you"

"I know this seems like a scary thing, but it's not. It's like this miracle or something. I can feel him." Bella smiles and Jake rolls his eyes

" So, it's a bouncing baby boy... I'm sorry I didn't know. Should've brought some blue balloons." Jake growls and Faith move so she close incase he loses it

It's just a guess. When I picture him, I see a boy...We'll see."

"You won't." Jake growled

"Jake, I can do this… I'm strong enough." Bella spat

"Come on. You can spout that crap to your bloodsucker, but you don't fool me... I can see what that thing's doing to you… It's a killer, Bella." Jake was now stand up again and Rose look like she was ready to rip him apart and Faith wouldn't let that happen

" You're wrong." Bella shouted back

" And when you die, what was the point… Of me loving you… you loving him…of Faith almost dieing for you. How is that right for anyone? Because I sure don't see it. Listen to me, Bella. Please. Just don't do this. Live, okay? Please."

" Jake, everything's gonna be okay." Jake moved towards the door

" Jacob, don't go." Bella begged

"I know how this ends. And I'm not sticking around to watch." Jake runs out the house, Bella looks at Faith pleadingly. Faith nods back and ran after the wolf.

AN: should Faith find the wolves and Watch or should she just ago for a run and then says she didn't find him let me know

And also at the moment I have Faith against the baby should I keep it that way or not


	6. Chapter 6

Faith ran at her fastest trying to keep up with Jacob, but it was not easy not with so much on her mind, years she spent looking after human friend for what for her to die at the hands of some unborn little monster. She could hear the wolves howl through the wind. She stopped maybe it was best she didn't go to the wolves at this point they would most likely be really angry. She sat down on a fallen tree placing her head in her small hands, if she could cry she would right now she was in a difficult situation, she brother who she cared for tons and one sister where against this baby and her best friend and sister where for the baby the hard part was which was she. Was Bella's wishes really worth death of her family, was one small creature worth her husband. The sadness built up in Faith until she couldn't take it any more she let out a scream it filled the air around her, for once the control she had on her power flew untamed and knocked the few tree around her down, slowly calming herself she knew what she had to do, this was a chance for something a chance for Bella to have a family she spent year protecting the human now she needed to protect the baby too.

By the time she got herself together and her thought in control, she arrived the same time has Jake to the Cullen household. She ran to the porch just has he begun to talk to Edward.

"Get ready. They're coming for Bella." Jake stated with a nod

"They're not gonna touch her" Edward snarled

Agreed" Jake said

"Do you really think we could stop them?" Faith asked

Suddenly the smell of wolf filled the air and panic hit Faith when Seth and Leah walked up to them

" Man, I can smell them from all the way out here." Leah said pulling a distasteful face

"What the hell are you doing here?" Jake shouted

" I'm not gonna let my little brother get himself killed." Leah snapped back

" Go away, Leah! I can take care of myself." Seth stated puffing his chest out this made Faith laugh, god she wanted to adopt that kid

"That you think so proves you need a babysitter." Leah smirked

" Okay, would the both of you shut up? Did Sam send you?" Jake asked

" Sam doesn't even know I left." Leah stated

Suddenly the air was filled with chilling howls of wolves to someone who didn't know them it just sounded normal to the 3 wolves and Faith it was a chorus of sadness

" I think he just figured it out." Seth looked down

" Jake. I know what his plan is." Leah smirked

Inside the house

The family where all sitting the lounge, Rose was standing right beside Bella watching everyone's movement and Faith now understood why Rose always wanted a child now one was being born to the family.

"Sam's lost the element of surprise, and he doesn't want to take you on outnumbered, so he's not gonna come at you head on. He's got the place surrounded and he'll wait for his opportunity." Jakes states looking around the room

" We won't get through without a fight." Emmett stated holding Faiths hand in his large ones

" No fights. We won't be the ones to break the treaty." Carlisle states

" The treaty is void, at least in Sam's mind, Certain People cant be touched but the rest are fair game now"

"I wont let anyone get hurt that includes the baby" Faith states she knew she was the only one who was protected right now

" Not in ours, we honour the treaty" Emse smiles

" Carlisle, no one's hunted for weeks." Emmett says

" We'll make do." Esme says using her mothering voice

" You've done us a great service, Jacob. Thank you." Carlisle smiles warmly and Emse nods

"I am doing this to protect Bella" Jake says and walks out the two wolves follow

"Bella I am sorry for what I have said before but I realise that this happened to a reason" Faith stands up walking toward her human friend and sat beside her

"So you will help me" Bella asked her

"Yes…I always wanted a baby" she placed her hands on her friend huge belly and smiled

"And rose I understand" Faith smiled at her sister who smiled back

"Faith" Edward shook his head

"Edward I know this is hard but its is a baby…I will protect it"

"Babe come on chill" Emmett grabs her hand and pull she slightly away

"IT'S KILLING HER SHE WILL DIE SO THOSE YEARS YOU SPENT PROTECTING BELLA WAS FOR WHAT" Edward growled

Bella can't look at Edward and Edward looks broken Alice and jasper are ready to grab Faith as is Emmett and Tom and rose ready to grab Edward

"THE WOLVES ARE COMING TO KILL US THEY THINK IT'S A THREAT ALL OF US WILL BE DEAD BECAUSE OF THAT FETUS" Faith shakes her head at Edward and said up

"EDWARD I WILL PROTECT THAT BABY WITH EVERYTHING I HAVE JUST LIKE I DID BELLA AND EVEN IF THE THREAT IS YOU I WILL DIE FOR IT" Faith snarls

"Don't worry we all will" Edward stated walking out the room

"I shouldn't shout round you I am sorry bells you don't need the stress" Faith smiles

"its ok Faithy" Bella smiles

After a few hours Faith decided to check on the 3 wolves on her land she find them all near the small piece of water south of the house

"Hi guys you all ok" she smiles

"I am ok Faith are you we heard you shouting" Seth states

"I am ok Sethy just Edward being a dick"

"You had every right to shout at him you did protect her when he left" Jake smiles

"You have more patience then me Faith" Leah laughed

"Any news from the pack" Faith asks

" I know they're out there somewhere, but I can't hear them anymore. It's so quiet." Jake states

"I stopped hearing them, too, the second I decided to leave. It's nice." Leah smiles

" You know you can't stay here." Jake looks at Leah

" But I don't have any place..." Leah starts but is cut off by Jake

" I can't trust you with the Cullens. You hate them too much. You don't even like me." Jake snaps

"Jacob" Faith snaps

" I don't have to. I just have to follow you." Leah snaps back

" Look, Seth doesn't want you here. Neither do I." Jake growls this makes faith shake her head and stand by the she wolf

" Being unwanted isn't exactly a new thing for me." Leah looks down making Jake sigh and Faith grab the girl's hand

Look, I'll stay out of your way. I'll do whatever you want, except go back to Sam's pack and be the pathetic ex-girlfriend he can't get away from. You don't know how many times I wished I could imprint on someone. Anyone." Leah has tears in her eyes

" Just to break the connection." Jake asks she nods her head in agreement.

" All right. I'm gonna do a perimeter run." Jake smiles and ran off

"I am sorry you felt like that Leah" Faith hugs her

" Its kinda why I envied you, a Mate and a imprint your so lucky" Leah smiled

"No not lucky its hard…I know who I want I would never leave Emmett…but Paul makes me feel human and its nice…but not real…feeling pulled in two different direction can be hard" Faith smiles

"I hope we can be friend," Leah states

"We are…I never saw you has bad person" Faith smiles

"All this talk of love is gross" Seth states

"One day little man you will find your miss right but then she got a long list of people to impress" Faith smiles making the 2 wolves laugh

"I better get in night you two" Faith smiles and begins to walk home.

The next day Carlisle asked Faith to people him do an x-ray even thought she missed working him so she willing would help with anything at all. After that they all sat in the Lounge, Faith choice to sit beside Bella and Rose cuddling up to her husband who sat on the arm of the chair. Carlisle sat looking at the x-ray

" Your rib is cracked. But there are no splinters. You haven't punctured anything." Carlisle states

" Yet." Edward spat looking at Faith who shook her head

" Edward." Carlisle said

" It's breaking her bones now. It's crushing you from the inside out. Carlisle, tell her what you told me. Tell her." Edward urged

" Carlisle, tell me. It's all right." Bella smiles

"The fetus isn't compatible with your body. It's too strong. It won't allow you to get the nutrition you need. It's starving you by the hour. I can't stop it, and I can't slow it down. At this rate, your heart will give out before you can deliver." Carlisle looks down

" Then I'll hold on as long as I can, and then..." The young doctor cuts off Bella

"Bella. There are some conditions that even venom can't overcome. You understand? I'm sorry." He looks down

" Edward, I'm sorry." Bella says then looks at Faith she smiled warmly

" I can't live without you. " Edward states

" You won't. You're gonna have a part of me. He'll need you." Bella says

"Do you honestly think that I could love it or even tolerate it if it killed you?" Edward growls

"It's not his fault. You have to accept what is" Bella snaps.

" Because you've given me no choice! Bella, we're supposed to be partners, remember? But you decided this on your own. You've decided to leave me." Edward shouts the family all-looking at her and him

" Don't see it that way" Bella states

" Well, I have no other way to see it. 'Cause it's me who'll lose you. And I don't choose that. I don't choose that." Edward shakes his head and leaves

"It's killing him to see you like this he come around, " Faith states calmly

"I didn't want this I don't wanna hurt him" Bella looks at Faith

"I know sweetie I know he just loves you" Faith states

"I love him too that why I want the baby" Bella smiled and Faith hugged her

""it will work out Bella I swear but for now sleep I see you in the morning" Faith kissed her head and grabbed Emmet's hand walking to there room


	7. Chapter 7

The Next day once again Jake had turned up at the house giving Faith a hug has he walked past her, he sat on a chair close to Bella and Faith watched from her sit on the arm of the chair next to Bella, Emmett's arm slung over her shoulder.

"Are you cold?" Edward goes to walk over to Bella but is beaten by Jake

" I got it" Jake walked over and cuddled Bella

" Don't do that." Bella playful hit him

"What?" Jake asked

" Smile like I'm your favourite person in the world."

" You're one of them." He cheerfully smiles

" Feels complete when you're here, Jake" Bella smiled lying her head on his shoulder, but suddenly Bella looks like she's about to be sick again. Emse walks over and rubs her back and Faith moving close holding Bella's hand

" We need to find a way to get some food into her system" Esme says

" If I could only see the fetus..." Alice looks down

"Baby" Faith whispers

" The baby" Rose growls at Alice

" Maybe I could figure out what it wants." Alice breaks the tension

"Think you might be right. Jacob just had an idea." Edward says out loud

" It wasn't an idea. It was a snide comment." Jake snaps making Faith laugh

" What were you thinking?" Bella asks

" That it's probably just looking for someone to sink its teeth into." Jake rolls his eyes

"He's thirsty." Bella smiles rubbing her tummy

" I know the feeling. If it's craving, it's not going to want animal blood." Edward looks at the others

" I have some O negative laid aside for Bella. Walk with me." Carlisle pours the blood into a cup for Bella to drink

" Wait, wait, wait. You're gonna make her drink that?" Jake looks rather ill and shoots Faith a side look

"It's the fastest way to test the theory." Carlisle states

"Carlisle you know I am all for trying out new medical theories but Bella drinking Blood is not one" Faith ask looking at her father figure

"Only if you're comfortable with it." Edward smiles at Bella

"I agree with Eddie" Faith squeezes her hand gently

"I'll try anything." Bella smiles weakly

" Just hold on." Edward smiles

" I think I'm gonna be sick." Jake turns away and looks at Faith, Bella tooks a big gulp of the blood has they all watch

" Tastes... good" Bella says drinking more, Edward smiles at her

" Mmm." Bella continues to drink and Jake looks rather ill has Carlisle takes her pulse

" Your pulse is already getting stronger." Carlisle looks at Esme

" It's working." Esme smiles

"I need air" Jake says walking out, Faith Smiles and follows him

"You ok Jacob" Faith asks

"Its all a little too weird for me" he says sitting on the step

"I bet it is hard to see" Faith looks ahead

"Are you ok Faith" Jake asks

"I am I am worried about the wolves and my family I care for both" Faith looked at him and smiled weakly

"I am here to help Faith I promise"

"thank you Jake It is hard for us both" Faith smiles

The next few days where hard Rose and Edward argued over the baby. Then suddenly Edward said he heard the babies thoughts and he was all for keeping the kid, which caused another fight between Edward and Jake, Faith did her best to keep the peace, Alice was still getting headache from the baby apart from when she sat near Jake

Once again Bella was drinking out of a blood bag and poor Jake looked ill again. This Time Seth was they're too standing next to Faith looking away but still smiling

" So, that's the last of it?" Jake ask

"Bella could deliver as early as tomorrow. If she's going to have any chance at all, she'll need more blood." Carlisle states

" And you need to feed. You have to be at your strongest for her. We need to go tonight." Esme looks at Carlisle

"Carlisle, you're the enemy now. Sam won't hesitate. You will be slaughtered." Jake states

"Emmett will come with us," Carlisle says

"Wait a minute I will go the wolves wont hurt me" Faith snarls

"Faithy don't worry I got it" Emmett kisses her cheek

"That won't be enough." Jake states again

"We have no choice, Jacob. If there's anything we can do to save her, we have to try"

"You'd risk your lives for her?" Jake asks

" Of course we would. Bella's a part of our family now." Esme smiles

"There are people on both sides that could get hurt" Faith looks at the floor

" Yeah. I can see that. This really is a family. As strong as the one I was born into. I know what I have to do." Jake smiles

" Jake! They're coming" Seth shouts

" I know" Jake answers

" We should phase, Jacob. We can't protect ourselves like this" Seth states

"They'll see it as a threat. I want to talk! Be easier if I could hear you, too." Jake says

"I am coming too," Faith states

"Faith they could hurt you " Rose looks at her

"They wont hurt me but I need to protect the people I would die for rose" Faith she smiles and follows Jake. 


	8. Chapter 8

Faith, Jake, Leah and Seth all walk to where the other Wolves where waiting. They saw that Embry and Paul, Quil where there in human form, this made faith very nervous, this was the first time she had seen him since Bella's wedding. Paul was the first to see them coming.

" This isn't your territory anymore. How's the new family working out?" Paul spat at Jake

"You done?" Jake growls

"You coming home, Jake?" Quil asks hopefully

" Not until I finish this." Jake says calmly looking at Faith

" What do you mean?" Paul asks

"I want Sam to take back Leah and Seth" Jake states

"What" Seth ask with surprise in his voice

" No way!" Leah growls

"Quiet!" Jake uses his alpha voice

" Jacob that is there choice" Faith states quietly

"So she speaks" Paul spits

" I want them safe. And I want this over. I need Sam to wait until Bella's been separated from the problem" Jake snaps

"What are you saying Jake…that her baby" Faith panics

"Faith it's not natural" Embry says

"You mean till she's dead" Paul says

" Ease up, Paul." Quil says Faith now shooting evils eyes at Paul

" Then what?" Paul growls

"Tell Sam that when the moment comes, I'll be the one to destroy it" Jake says

"Jake!" Seth panics

"Over my dead body Jacob black" Faith hisses

" Faith the thing is evil" Paul states

"You don't know that it could be just a baby" Faith shouts then walks away

" I'm the only one who can. They trust me."

Faith was confused that weather Jacob said that to keep them distracted long enough for the family to get blood or if he meant it but she would be watching him just incase. Most of the Cullen where at the house apart from Esme, Carlisle and Emmett. The one who are left are in the lounge. Then Jacob walks in

"Hey. Are you okay?" Bella asks

"Yeah, it's not like I'm the one carrying a demon." Jake smirks

"This is pretty important, Bella. Why don't you tell Jacob what you've decided?" Rose Smiles

" What now?" Jake asks

"Rose is trying to talk Bella out of her baby names" Edward smiles

"You have names now" Faith smiles

"She hates them," Bella says

" Well, then I'm on your side no matter what you picked." Jake smirks at Rose

"They're not that bad. If it's a boy, EJ. Edward Jacob." Bella smiles

"Okay, fine, that one's not awful. Why don't you tell him the girl's name?" Rose states "I was playing around with our moms' names. Renée and Esme. And I was thinking... Renesme" Bella looked at Faith and Jake

" Renesme" Faith and Jake say together

" Too weird?" Bella asks

" Um..." Jake says

" No, that's not too weird. It's beautiful. And it's unique, which certainly fits the situation. I like Renesme."

"Yes why have a normal name you need her to stand out" Faith smiles and gives Bella a drink of blood to help

"He likes it." Bella smiles and goes to take a drink of blood but suddenly her back breaks and she falls to the floor. Faith and rose on by her side instantly Edward holding her head, then Faith see a puddle of water by Bella's leg and realise she gone into labour, they take her to the room where they have set it up for delivery

" Rosalie, pass the morphine." Rose nods gives the needle to Edward and faith is cleaning up while Alice is talking on the phone to Carlisle

"Carlisle said the placenta must have detached And Faith know what to do" Alice states.

Edward gives Bella the morphine shot has Faith comes in all cleaned up

" He's coming as fast as he can, but..."Alice states

" We'll have to do it." Rosalie takes a scalpel to cut Bella's stomach open but Edward stops her.

" Rose! Let the morphine spread and Let Faith do it"

" There's no time. He's dying." Rose snaps and Faith grabs the scalpel

"Hear let me do it" Faith growls

" Get him out now!" Bella screams and Faith cuts her stomach.

" Look at me, Bella." Jake says and Bella screams has Faith cuts Bella Rosalie fixated at sight of blood

" Rosalie, don't!" Edward pushes Rosalie aside and lets Faith continue

" Alice, get her out of here!" Edward shouts

" Rosalie! Ow" Bella screams

" Save her! You've got to change her!" Jake now panicking

"I can't, not whilst he's still in there. I got to get him out first." Edward states

" Stay, Bella. Stay focused. Keep your heart beating." Jake states and Faith start pulling the baby out

" No! He's suffocating!" Bella states Faith cuts the embryonic sac with the scalpel and pulls the baby out. Handing it to Edward

" Okay. Hey. Hey, hey. It's Renesme."

" You're beautiful." Bella smiles, Edward gives the baby to Bella but the baby bites her and Edward takes her back, after which Bella appears to die,

" Bella? Bella? Bella! Faith do some thing" Faith tries CPR

" Jacob, take the baby" Edward goes to give the baby to Jake.

"Keep that away from me!" Jake shouts and Rosalie walks back in the room

" Edward. I'll take her. I promise I'm okay. Let me." Rose says smiling and Edward gives the baby to Rosalie and then takes out a syringe and injects Bella with it

" What is that?" Jake asks has Faith it still trying CPR

" It's my venom." Edward states The venom doesn't work so faith continues to give Bella CPR

" You're okay. Come on. It's supposed to be working" Edward states

" Oh, my God." Jake looks lost

" Come on. Bella, come on." Edward pushes Faith to the side and continues CPR but Bella continues to be unresponsive, Faith is now looking down wanting to cry

" I won't kill you. That'd be too easy. You deserve to live with this" Jake states In tears Jacob leaves the room as Edward continues to give Bella CPR

"Edward stop she gone" Faith tries to grab him but he pushes her away

"NO" he snarls

"Edward please" Faith tries again

" You're not dead. You're not dead. Come on! No, it will work. It will work. Please, please, please, please. Come back to me, please, baby. Bella, Bella, please, please" he finally stops and Faith pulls her brother into a hug and Faith wishes she could fix everything.

Jakes POV

I walk into the room and I am going to kill the monster that killed Bella has I get closer I am ready but then suddenly, it's like gravity. Your whole centre shifts. Suddenly, it's not the Earth holding you here. You would do anything, be anything she needs. A friend, a brother. A protector. I had imprinted. 


	9. Chapter 9

Edward walks out of the room leaving Faith with Bella, Faith gently covers over her best friend and sister, Faith knew outside that the wolves where coming, she knew more people could die her family her friends, she kissed Bella's forehead and walks out of the room. She knew she would fight for her family for the baby for her husband. Flashing outside she saw a fight taking place she saw Paul chasing Emmett up a tree then get knocked to the floor, Edward was fight Sam, Leah was fighting Jared Seth was helping then she saw Esme pinned down by one of the pups she raced over and knocked the pup off then the cullens and Seth, Leah where in row the wolves growling when suddenly Jacob runs out shouting.

"Stop…its over…if you kill her you kill me" then Sam growled making Jacob change growling back.

"Jacob imprinted, they cant hurt her…whoever a wolf imprints on cant be hurt" Edward stated

"Its there most absolute law" Faith finishes

Suddenly Sam huffed and turned on his tail and the other followed.

Faith went to check on Renesme she smiled when she heard Rose singing to her, with Tom sitting near by.

"You make a great Auntie" Faith stated

"She just to cute" Rose smiles

"Have you feed her?" Faith asked

"Yes she had baby formula" Tom stated

"So she half and half it seems" Faith smiles

"Do you want to hold her?" Rose asked with a nod Faith held the young child close and smiled before kissing her head, she didn't see Emmett and Jacob enter

"I May have failed you mommy but I promise I will move heaven and earth to keep you safe our little miracle"

"Your not alone with that promise" Jake smiled

"Here you should hold her" Jake looked shocked but gently took Renesme into his arms and smiled

"Hey there nessie" Jake cooed

"Really Jake" Faith asks and Emmett laughs

"Yes she needs a nickname"

"I am sure that Bella would be thrilled with you calling her daughter after the lock ness monster" she smiles and walks to her room sitting down on her bed and sighing , the bed moves slightly and Emmett pulls his wife close holding her against his chest.

"I failed Emmett"

"no Faithy you didn't…Bella knew the score when she was pregnant you didn't everything you could"

"I could have lost you today…I can never lose you" she looked at him and he cupped her face in his hands and kissed her gently

"I am going no where…plus the dogs are no match for me" he smirks making Faith laugh and kiss him again.

The next days all the Cullen have said their goodbyes to Bella. Edward looked lost and broken and Faith understood why she should be alive he bite her a lot but it didn't seem to work. Edward refused to leave just incase it was taking longer then it should, Faith was sitting on Emmett's lap reading a book while rose was fussing over Nessie. Suddenly they all heard someone moving around then they heard Edward speaking.

"Beautiful…we are the same tempture now"

Faith jumped off her husband and flashed to the room to see Bella embracing Edward and a huge smile came to her face

"Hey, Bella, you're a lot stronger than I am right now. It's your turn not to break me"

" I love you." Bella smiles

" I love you." Edward states back

Then Bella notices Faith and flashes over to her hugging her tightly making Faith wince slightly but she returns the hug

"Bella Swan…no Bella Cullen I am so glad you're awake"

"Me to…thank you for everything Faith" Bella smiles

"Renesme" Bella ask the two other vampires

"She's incredible" Edward smiles proudly

"Where is she? I have to see her" Bella turns to go

" Wait. Wait. You need to get your thirst under control." Edward grabs her are and Bella grabs her throat.

"yes I will come too" Faith smiles


	10. Chapter 10

Edward and Bella, Faith go to the woods on a hunt, as they run at super speed Faith notices Bella looking at everything in awe and smiles she remembers her first day has a vampire everything was louder clearer the smells more defined, has they got to a clearing Edward spoke

"Close your eyes…what do you hear"

Faith could an owl, a squirrel and then a deer, she saw Bella looking for the deer then suddenly Faith smelt something a human in the distance and then she starts smelling his blood as he hurts himself as he climbs the mountain, Bella looks like she's about to attack when Edward intervenes by grabbing her

" Bella, don't!" but its to late Bella bolts and starts running towards the human

"Maybe we should have brought Emmett" Faith stay chasing after Bella with Edward

Has they catch up Edward tries to grab her and shouts to her

" Bella, stop! I'm sorry; I didn't realize there'd be people this far from the trails"

"Bella please try and stop I know its hard but the man is innocent" Faith pleads

Then Bella looks at the human and tries to control herself

"I have to get outta here" Bella says

" Okay, I can help you" Edward says

"Yes WE can help" Faith shakes her head

But Bella jumps off the cliff, Edward looks at her as she leaps off and smiles

"Or not." Edward and Faith laugh following the new born Bella

A little while later Bella goes to catch the dear but a mountain lion comes up and leaps towards the deer at the same time Bella jumps and takes down the mountain lion, shocking both Faith and Edward and the dear runs off

After Bella has fed on the mountain lion they all walk back to the house

"(Chuckles) Well, I'm amazed. You ran away from human blood mid-hunt. Even mature vampires have problems with that" Edward smiles

"Excuse me not all vampires" Faith smirks

"I want to be like Faith" Bella smiles at her husband and sister they then see Jacob

"You're still here" Bella smiles

" So are you. I didn't expect you to seem so you" Jake smiles and Bella smiles

" Except for the creepy eyes." Jacob says and starts getting closer)

" I would keep my distance for now" Bella states

" It's safer for the baby to see how you do with me first" Jake states

" Since when do you care about Renesme?" Bella asks making Faith, Jacob and Edward look at each other, knowing that Bella doesn't know that Jacob has imprinted on Renesme

" All right. Take a whiff." Jake smirks Bella steps closer and takes a sniff

" Well, I can see what everyone's been talking about." Bella shake her head and Jacob smiles

" Jake, you really do stink" Bella laughs making Edward and Jacob laugh too

"I don't think they smell that bad" Faith smiles

"You guys really look great together. Jake smiles looking at the pair

" Want to come meet our daughter?" Edward smiles and Jacob runs ahead into the house as Bella and Edward make their way into the house with Faith. As Bella and Edward walk into the house, the whole family are there with Renesme, they turn to face Bella and smile Faith walks over to her husband and kisses him passionately

" Welcome to the family" Esme says and hugs Bella

"You look amazing, Bella" Alice beams

" Someone's been waiting to meet you" Carlisle smiles

" Rose" Edward says

Rose is holding Renesme and turns to face them, Bella finally sees Renesme and smiles, Renesme who looks a few months old, Rose hands over Renesme to Bella and Renesme tenderly touches Bella's face,

" What was that?" Bella asks

"She showed you the first memory she has of you" Edward states

"Showed me? How?" Bella asks

"How do I hear thoughts? How does Alice see the future? How does Faith track She's gifted"

" I've only been out for two days? She is so big"

" Her growth rate is unprecedented". Carlisle smiles

"All right. That's enough experimenting for one day" Jake states going to get Nessie

"Jacob. She's doing great" Edward states

"Yeah. Let's not push it though." Jake states

"What's your problem" Bella growls this make Faith walk a little closer

" Oh. Do tell her, Jacob" Rose purrs

" This should be good" Tom smirks

" Hold on a second" Edward takes Renesme from her and gives her to rose

"Bella. Look, it's a wolf thing" Jake looks nervous

" What's a wolf thing?" Bella grows angrier

" Um... You know we have no control over it. We can't choose whom it happens with. And it doesn't mean what you think, Bella. I promise" Jake looks at Faith and she walks over and stand by Bella

" Take Renesme out of the room" Bella growls Edwards comes up behind her and touches her shoulder

"Edward, don't touch me right now. I don't want to hurt you." Bella growls Edward takes his hand away, furious with Jacob, Bella grabs hold of him and throws him out of the house.

"You imprinted on my daughter?" Bella shouted

"It wasn't my choice!"

" She's a baby!" Bella shouts The Cullen where standing on the porch watching, Faith ready to intervene if needed

" It's not like that. You think Edward would let me live if it was?" Jake states

"I'm still debating it." Edward laughs and Faith glares at him

" I've held her once! One time, Jacob! And already you think that you have some moronic wolfy claim on her? She's mine!" she pushes him over  
" It's fine, Leah." Leah and Seth are now close by in wolf form

"You're gonna stay away from her" Bella growls

"You know I can't do that." Jake says and Bella punches Jacob hard in the stomach and he falls down and Faith walks down the step closer to the scene

" Stop her, Edward." Esme says

" He said it's fine. She's amazing, right?" Edward smiles making Tom and Emmett laugh and Faith growl

"Do you remember how much you wanted to be around me 3 days ago? That's gone now, right?" Jake asks

"Long gone" Bella growls

" Because it was she. From the beginning it was Nessie who wanted me there." Jake says and Faith shakes her head

" Nessie? You nicknamed my daughter after the Loch Ness monster?" As Bella moves towards Jacob in anger, Seth in his wolf form attacks her, but Bella pushes him aside easily and he hits the tree before falling to the ground in pain

"Seth" Faith flashes over to him and Leah

" Seth, are you okay?" Jake ask and Seth whimpers in pain and Faith rubs his head

" Seth, I'm sorry." Bella says

" He'll be all right." Jake states and turns to Bella again

"Bella, you know me better than anyone. All I want is for Ness..." he stops has He sees Bella get angry at the mention of her nickname

" Renesme to be safe. Happy. Look, nothing ever made sense before. You. Me. Any of it. And now I understand why. This was the reason." Jake says  
=========================================

Back at the house, as Jacob sleeps on the couch, Bella and Edward watch from the window as the Cullen's come back after their hunt, Rosalie comes into the house first looking at Renesme in Bella's arms

"Finally. My turn." Rose smiles Bella gives Renesme to Rosalie

" Where does she sleep?" Bella ask

" In my arms. Or Edward's or Esme's or Faith's" Rose smiles then Alice drags off Bella and Edward making Faith laugh knowing they going to see there new house close to the main house, Faith cover over a sleeping Jake then kisses Renesme's head Before going to her room Where Tom and Emmett arm wrestling she laughs when Emmett wins

"Why do you keep doing that Tom you know you will lose" Faith smiles

"Keeps me busy" Tom smiles hugs Faith and exits Faith is standing by the window and she feels Emmett snake his arms around her waist and kisses her neck

"Things seem to be calming down Babe," he says

"yes they do love" she smiles and snuggles into him happily


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning, Bella and Edward walk into the Cullen's house

" Wow. Done already?" Emmett smirks Faith smacks his Chest

" Where's Renesme?" Bella ignores him

"Blondie stole her." Jake states and watches Rosalie from the window as she plays with Renesme

" Break a lot of stuff?" Emmett smirks again and Tom Laughs making Faith hide her face in her husband chest

"Yes Faith and Emmett have the record for most new beds in one month" Tom laughs

" Emmett. No." Bella looks shocked at Faith and Emmett laughs

As the Cullen's phone rings

" Is that Charlie?" Bella asks and Faith nods

" He's been calling twice a day." Edward says

" He's in pretty rough shape" Jake states

"Eventually, we'll have to tell him you didn't make it" Carlisle says walking into the room.

" He needs to mourn, Bella." Edward says grabbing Bella's hand Jacob nods his head in agreement

" Okay. We'll do it tomorrow" Bella sighs

"I'm gonna miss this place." Emmett says sadly kissing Faith's head

" We'll come back. We always do" Carlisle smiles

" Wait. Nobody said anything about leaving" Jake asks

"Once people believe Bella's dead, we can't risk anyone seeing her," Carlisle says

" So you just disappear?" Jake says panicked

" Jacob, we don't have another choice." Edward says this seems to upset Jake and he storms outside the house.

"Maybe I should see what he does" Faith gets up

"No Faithy its fine" Bella smiles and faith nods sitting back down on her husband

A while later Jacob walks in and Edward looks at him in shock

"You didn't" Edward says

"He didn't what" Bella ask

"He phased in front of Charlie" Edward states

"Jacob are you mad you could have hurt him" Faith growls

"You idiot Jake Black" Bella growls,  
" Look, I solved a problem. You were leaving. What did you expect me to do?" Jake defends

" You don't realize the danger you've put him in. The Volturi will kill anyone who knows about us." Bella growls

" No, I didn't tell him about you. Just me. I only said you were different." Jake stated

" And that we have a niece who we adopted."

" A niece really" Faith scoffs

" I mean, seriously, Jake, he's not just gonna let that go" Bella shakes her head

" Did you consider the physical pain he'll put Bella through? It'll be like sticking a white-hot branding iron down her throat. And that's assuming she can control her thirst."

" Look, Charlie's been in hell. And I know you'll be much happier with him in your life." Jake states

" Jacob, don't try and pretend you're doing this for anyone but yourself." Edward growls

"Edward that is not fair" Faith says

" Sorry you feel that way because he'll be here in 10 minutes" Jake says.

"What?" Bella panics

The Cullens help Bella get prepared to meet Charlie and Alice places contact lenses in her eyes

" These will irritate your eyes at first" Alice says

"The main thing is not to move too fast" Carlisle smiles

"Try taking a seat. Crossing your legs." Esme smiles Bella gets up to take a seat, but she moves too fast and slams into the seat

" Maybe a tad slower. Hmm" Esme states.

" And blink at least three times a minute" Alice says Bella starts blinking repeatedly

" Good." Alice beams and Faith giggles

" For a cartoon character"

" Hold your breath. It will help with the thirst" Carlisle says

" Just don't forget to move your shoulders so it looks like you're breathing" Edward states Bella starts moving her shoulders up and down

" And don't sit so straight. Humans don't do that." Rose adds

" Okay. I got it. Move around, blink, and slouch." Bella says

" Good luck" Emse says. And everybody leaves the room apart from Faith

"Hello, Charlie" Carlisle says.

" Where's Bella?" Charlie asks and Carlisle motions for Charlie to come inside and he takes Charlie to Bella, she's sat on the couch with Edward with Faith looking out the window

" Bella?" Charlie walks over and hugs her

" Hi, Dad" Bella smiles.

" Are you okay?"

" Never better. Healthy as a horse."

"You don't turn into an animal, too, do you?" Charlie asks and Faith giggles then Jacob walks in  
"She wishes she was that awesome." Jake says

" Let's give them some privacy" Edward says.

After the others leave the room, Charlie sits next to Bella on the couch and Faith sits on a chair close by

"Hey Faithy"

"Hi Dad number 2" she smiles at him

" Uh, Jake said that this... This was necessary. What does that mean?" Charlie ask

" I really think it would be better..." Bella says

"I wanna know what happened to you." Charlie asks

" I can't tell you." Bella looks at Faith

" I think I deserve an explanation" Charlie demands

" You do. But if you really need one, I can't stay here." Bella says

" Oh, come on! No! No more going away!" Charlie panics

" Dad, you're just gonna have to trust that for whatever reason, I'm all right. I'm more than all right. Can you live with that?" Bella says

" Can I live with that? Well, I don't know, Bella. I mean, I just watched a kid I've known his entire life turn into a very large dog. My daughter looks like my daughter. But doesn't." Charlie states

" Can you please just believe that I'll tell you anything that you need to know?" Bella says

" And I don't need to know this?" Charlie looks down

" No. Really, you don't." Bella looks lost

" Well... Not gonna lose you again. I can't" Charlie grabs he hand .

" Then you won't. I promise." Charlie hugs Bella

" I missed you, Bells. So much." Charlie smiles

" I missed you, Dad." As Bella and Charlie are hugging, Edward walks into the room with Renesme

"Charlie. This is Renesme" Nessie smiles at Charlie

" Your niece?" Charlie asks

" Our daughter" Edward looks at him.

" Right. The adoption." Charlie looks at Renesme for a moment

" Renee-semee? She's got your eyes, Bella. Need to know, I guess" Bella nods her head and smiles

"I best be off I see you soon Bells" Charlie smiles

"I will walk you out" Faith states

"She is ok right Faithy"

"Yes Charlie is just fine" Faith smiles

"good I trust you Faith…you guys wont leave right"

"I will do my best to keep us here has long has I can" she smiles and Charlie hugs her and then gets in his car and drive away. 


	12. Chapter 12

Faith watched Charlie drive away, then made her way into the house to see everyone in the living room.

"Was he ok" Bella asked

"He will be fine I am sure" Faith smiled

" Well done, Bella. Never seen a newborn show that kind of restraint." Jasper said proudly

"I'm not sure she is a newborn. She's so tame." Emmett said mocking making faith roll her eyes

" Emmett, don't antagonize her. She's the strongest one in the house." Edward says smirking

" Please" Emmett coughs walking outside

Everyone follows and Faith shakes her head the one thing he always need to prove was he was the strongest, Emmett picks up a rock and places it between him and Bella, then he put his arm on the rock

" Don't hurt yourself, Emmett." Edward laughs

"Don't hurt my husband Bella" Faith says

Bella and Emmett get into position

" All right. On 3. 3!"Jasper shouts

After about 5 minutes of Emmett push and grunting Bella beats Emmett easily and everyone claps,

"Next time baby" Faith says walking over to Emmett and kisses his cheek

" Did you see that?" Bella then punches the rock nearby making it break and crumble, showing off her newfound strength

"Don't let it go to your head it will only be till your blood leaves your system" Faith laughs

"Yeah so next time your ass is going down

Has time pasted Renesme grew older and bigger over a short period of time in which Carlisle and Faith documented. Thing where fine till one day

Faith was sitting in the living room with Emmett and Esme also Carlisle. When Bella walked in with Jake and nessie, she explained that they had saw Irina but before she got a chance to talk to her she ran away looking rather angry. Carlisle just put it down to her seeing Bella with a wolf after all her mate was killed by them. They all agreed but if only then had Alice seen why she was mad.

A few months went by and Nessie was still growing to the shock of both Faith and Carlisle. One day all the family where sitting together in the living room, Alice walked in with a vase of flower smiling brightly has Nessie played piano, then suddenly she froze and dropped the glass vase and a look of horror covered her face.

" What is it, Alice?" Jasper said running towards his mate and holding her

" The Volturi. They're coming for us. Aro, Caius, Marcus, the Guard. And irina." Alice said still in horror

"Honey, come here." Bella said grabbing her daughter and holding her close

" Why?" Carlisle asked

" What did lrina see in the woods?" Edward asked

" We were just walking. Bella answered

" Ness was catching snowflakes." Jake added

"Of course. Irina thinks Renesmee's an lmmortal Child" Edward stand looking worried

"What is that" Bella asked

"The immortal Children were very beautiful. So enchanting. To be near them was to love them. But their development was frozen at the age they were turned. They couldn't be taught or restrained. A single tantrum could destroy an entire village. Humans heard about the devastation. Stories spread. The Volturi were forced to intervene. Since the Children couldn't protect our secret, they had to be destroyed." Carlisle said

Carlisle told Bella the story of the Denali's mother and what happed to her.

" Well, Renesme's nothing like those children. She was born, not bitten. She grows every single day." Bella states

" So can't you just explain that to the Volturi?" Jake asks

" Aro has enough proof in lrina's thoughts." Edward says

"We have documents" Faith states pointing at the box

"He will say they are fake" Edward answers

" So we fight." Jake growls

" Their offensive weapons are too powerful. No one can stand against Jane" Jasper says

" Alec's even worse." Alice nods

" Well, then we convince them" Bella hugs Nessie

" They're coming to kill us, not to talk" Emmett says cracking his neck.

" No, you're right. They won't listen to us. But maybe others can convince them. Carlisle, you have friends all around the world." Edward looks at him

"I won't ask them to fight." Carlisle says calmly

" Not fight. Witness. If enough people knew the truth, maybe we could convince the Volturi to listen." Edward states

Esme turns to Carlisle and smiles

" We can ask this of our friends At least we get to go to London again. We haven't been there in a long time."

" All right. Let's get this show on the road."

"I have someone I can ask" Faith smiles

The next day the family are busy planning when Jake's head peaks up and he walks out the door a few moment later he returns with Sam

"Hi Sam" Faith smile

"Faith" he nods

"Sam how may we help" Carlisle asks

" Alice asked me to give you that. She and Jasper crossed our lands to the ocean last night." Sam says Carlisle reads the note and looks at the others)

" Carlisle?" Esme asks

" They've left us." Was all he said

" Why? " Rose asked

" She didn't say." He looks hurt and Faith is in shock

" Can I see that?" Bella asks Carlisle gives Alice's note to Bella

The note reads Gather as many witnesses as you can before the snow sticks to the ground. That's when they'll come.

"Surely she has a plan right" Faith asks but noone answers

AN: I am backkkkk sorry guys real life has been bad my gran passed away and that made my bipolar go bad but I am back and hopefully you still with me

Now I need two charaters what Faith is going to know so if you wanna be in the story let me know your power name and how you know Faith 


End file.
